Fangs and Claws
by Sonamy forever88
Summary: I was different. Way different. I didn't notice it at first but I was. I thought it was normal for me to be faster then anyone in my entire school or see things others couldn't or smell things that were a couple miles away. I realized that I was different when I came home one day to see blood everywhere and a note that had only two words- You're Next (Werewolves vs. Vampires)
1. Chapter 1

**Amy's POV**

_"Oh, why does this have to happen to me?" _I thought as I raced through the forest. I heard gunshots behind me. A few only missing me by an inch. I leap over a small stream. A few seconds later I hear the sound of splashing as the humans, some I thought were my friends splashed into the stream and shot. I went faster as a bullet went right past my ear. I knew they couldn't keep chasing me forever but then again I couldn't keep running forever. I turned to the right and plunged into the thick undergrowth. I didn't feel any pain as the bramble and thorns scrapped my sides and back. I was way too scared to feel any pain. I heard the human's voices getting closer. Exactly how fast were they? I turned back to see how far they were. Bad idea. I trip over a tree root and fell right off a cliff. I landed on my side painfully. My muscles screamed in protest as I got up. I looked up to see that I had fallen a good 20 yards. The humans had reached the edge of the cliff and started to point their guns at me. Scrambling to my feet, I took off and dived into the cover of the forest a few yards away from me. Ducking low under a bush near the edge I peer out out the humans to see if they would follow me. None of them had moved from the cliff top.

"That will do it." The leader of the group said as he lean on his shotgun.

"But what if she comes back?" A ginger hedgehog asked, holding also a shotgun.

"I highly doubt it son." A brown bear said, patting the ginger hedgehog on the back. "She knows that if she ever shows her face around her we'll shoot her quicker then you could blink." He said.

"Yea, I guess so. I can't believe I dated her." The ginger hedgehog said, crossing his arms. My heart rip into two. How could my own boyfriend say that? We've been together for 3 years! Sniffing quietly I back out from the bush and raced deeper into the woods. Once I knew I was far enough I halted and began to lick my wounds. Some of them were pretty bad.

_"I need to get home to take care of this one."_I thought. That's when I realized. I couldn't go home. The whole town was against me, including my friends and boyfriend. Tears slowly rolled down my face as I padded further into the woods.I stopped at a pond and stared at my reflection. I had pink fur with jade green eyes. I looked exactly as I did in my human form except I had no clothes, I had paws and walked on four legs, sharp teeth, and sharp claws. This was my wolf form. I looked up at the sky. A perfect full moon was in the sky, the only time I couldn't control my form. _"Stupid moon. Stupid werewolf form." _ I thought crossly. _"If I didn't have this then my life would be normal."_Sighing softly, I got up and padded to an old oak tree that would give me shelter for the night. Curling up tiredly I rested my head on my paws and closed my eyes._ "Am I the only one in this world?" __  
><em>

**Knuckles's POV**

I turned the page of the ancient book. On the page was a picture of a red wolf with purple eyes. That was me, the true alpha.

"Looking at the ancient text again master Knuckles?" I turned around to see a old brown hedgehog wearing a black suit and bow tie.

"How many times do I have to tell you not to call me master?" I asked annoyed.

"Force of habit sir. Please forgive me." Butler said bowing. I waved him off.

"Whatever man." There was a moment of silence before Butler spoke to me.

"When are you going to tell them?" He asked.

"Tell who what?" I asked, playing stupid.

"The other wolves the prophecy sir." Butler said. I sighed. I knew he would bring it up.

"I'll tell them once we find the last one." I answered.

"Alright sir." Butler said. I shut the book and placed it back on the shelf.

"So have you came to tell me something or are you just here to bother me about the prophecy?" I asked, glancing at Butler.

"I actually came to give you a update on everyone." The brown hedgehog replied.

"Shoot." I said, turning around and sitting down on the brown lounge chair, next to the roaring fire. Butler passed a few photos to me.

"The Hedgehog family is doing fine by the look of things." I looked at the first picture to see a blue hedgehog soaking his brother, a black hedgehog with red eyes with a water balloon. The black hedgehog had a very pissed off look on his face while the oldest of the brothers, a silver hedgehog with yellow eyes was just shaking his head at the two.

I then moved onto the next picture.

"Miss Blaze and Miss Cream are also well." In the picture there was a purple cat with a cream-colored bunny sitting at a table in some type of cafe talking and drinking sweet tea together.

"Master Tails however is a different story." Butler said a little sadly. Raising an eyebrow at him I flip to the next picture to see a young orange and white kitsune with blue eyes sitting in a chair next to a door that had "Health Office" written above it in bold letters. The poor kid was favoring one of his twin tails. I saw a big, ugly purple bruise on it.

"Still being bullied?" I asked. Butler nodded.

"I'm afraid so."

"Poor kid." I murmured. "What about Tikal?" I asked as I turned to the next picture.

"Miss Tikal is doing very well sir but her werewolf form still troubles her." In the photo I saw a orange echidna with blue eyes sitting on a bench in a park of some sort. She was reading a book with a worried look on her face. The book was titled "The Unnatural".

"So she is still searching up on wolves?" I asked.

"Yes. She is trying to figure out if there is a cure for it and...how she can control it." Butler answered. I sighed. There was no cure for a werewolf. Once you were bitten there was no going back. Controlling your wolf form was a different story. It took me four months to learn how to change in and out of my form, plus four more months to control it, especially during the full moon.

"Butler, do you...do you think I can do this?" I asked.

"Master Knuckles, your father had faith in you the moment you were born. The whole pack did, including me. What would make you think this?" Butler asked, his forehead crinkled in confusion.

"I guess...I'm just worried. That's all." I said. Butler smiled a little.

"It is alright to be afraid Master Knuckles. Everyone has a fear."

"WHAT?! I AM NOT AFRAID OF ANYBODY!" I shouted before getting up from my chair and storming out of the room.

**Butler's POV**

I chuckled softly as I watched the red echidna stomp out of the room. I sighed softly and turned towards the picture the hung above the fireplace. In the gold frame was a picture of a red echidna with voliet eyes, sitting in a red chair.

"He's just like you Charles." I whispered to the painting.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sonic's POV**

I woke up to the sound of bird's tweeting and the sun shining in my face. Letting out a tired sigh I rolled out of bed and walked over to my white curtain and twich it aside to let in more light. The day was cleared with just a few whips of clouds here and there.

_"Thank Chaos today is Saturday." _I thought.

"Sonic, you up?" A voice asked. I turned to see my older brother, Silver open my door and poked his head through the gap. Once he saw I was awake he open the door fully and stepped inside. Silver was a white hedgehog with a peach muzzle and golden yellow eyes. He wore black boots with a white stripe where the laces normally should be, with teal toecaps on each shoe. At the top of the boot there was a golden cuff with a glowing cyan line around it. Silver also wore golden cuffs around his wrists that also had a glowing cyan line around it and white gloves with a glowing circular symbol on the back and palm.

"Get dressed. We're going out." He said before turning and closing the door. At first I was confused. Silver never drives or goes anywhere early in the morning besides school. Did he forget it was Saturday? I then shook my head. Silver wasn't stupid. Something must have happen. As I pulled on my white gloves I tried to remember if anything had happen last night that I had forgotten. I remember Shadow getting a phone call during dinner but other then that nothing. I looked around for my shoes and found them in the corner. Unlike Silver's boots my shoes were red and white with a gold buckle on the sides.

After I was dressed I went into my bathroom and brushed my teeth and quills. Unlike my brothers I was a blue hedgehog with emerald green eyes. After I was done I went downstairs and into our kitchen. In the kitchen I saw my other brother, Shadow cooking eggs and bacon at the stove while Silver was making some toast and orange juice.

"Morning guys." I said as I enter the kitchen and began to set up the table.

"Nice sleep?" Shadow asked, without looking up from his cooking. I did a double take. Shadow NEVER asked me if I had had a nice sleep. Something was wrong with BOTH of my brothers.

"Uhh...fine. I guess." I said, looking over at Shadow. Shadow was the second oldest in the family and also my brother. He was a black hedgehog with red streaks in his fur and had crimson red eyes and a tan muzzle. He wore a pair of black and white hover shoes with a red rim and a pair of white gloves with red and black tongued cuffs with a inhibitor ring on each wrist. "Why do you ask?" Shadow shrugged and grabbed a plate from the table and slid some cooked eggs and bacon onto the plate and slid the plate across the counter to Silver who took it and placed a sliced of toast on the side before putting it back on the table with a cup filled of orange juice in front of it. They repeated this process two more times before Shadow turned off the stove and took a seat beside me while Silver sat across from me.

Not knowing what else to do I picked up a piece of bacon and chewed it slowly. My brother followed suit. I could feel the tension building up in the room as we ate. At one point Shadow opened his mouth slightly, as if he was going to say something but Silver quickly shot him a look and shut Shadow up real quick. After breakfast we all began to clean up. We took our dishes and began to wash. Silver soaped them, Shadow rinsed, and I dried them and put them back in the cupboard. After that was done Silver told me to go into the living room with Shadow. That's when I knew something was about to happen. Shadow and I went into the living room and sat down on our small couch. Hours seemed to go by before Silver finally joined us. Silver sat down in the lounge chair across from me. He had something white in his hand and I then realized it was a newspaper.

"Sonic, did you...did you leave your room last night?" Silver asked.

"W...what? No. Why would you ask me that?" I asked, complete confused.

"Are you sure? I mean...did you...feel strange? At all last night?" Silver asked, his voice shook with worry. I knew where this was going.

"Silver, I was fine last night." I growled. "I went to sleep FINE and I woke up FINE. If I felt like I was going to change then I would of told you or Shadow. No questions asked." Silver handed me the newspaper.

"But if it wasn't you then who is this?" Silver asked. I took the newspaper and looked down at the cover. On the cover was a picture of a tome stone that said:

**R.I.P**

**Here lies Danny Watson**

**The Lord has another angel to take care of**

My eyes moved to the article below it. It said:

**15-year old Danny Watson's body was founded last night in a river, two miles from Whitetale Woods. Danny's throat was slit and his chest was torn up as if from a animal with sharp claws had done it. Many suggest that it was a wolf or a bear but Police had decided to close Whitetale Woods for an investigation to make sure that the death was an accident, not intended.**

I stop reading the article and looked at my brothers. Shadow's eyes were dark with seriousness but Silver looked more worried.

"You think...that I killed this guy? Just because this articles says that it could of been a wolf?" I asked, completely annoyed. "You know, not every wolf-related thing is going to be about me. It could of been another wolf or a bear, just like the paper says. Or it could of been an actual murder. Who knows? But it wasn't me." I then threw the newspaper on the coffee table, turned and walked back upstairs to my room. I could hear Shadow and Silver whispering to each other but I didn't bother to listen. I couldn't believe that they would actually think that I would of killed someone. I entered my room and slammed my door shut. I fell into my bed and sighed into my pillow. Every since I changed five months ago my brothers had been on top of me for every little thing that has happen in our town. It was like they were expecting my wolf form to go on a killing spree once it was loose. Suddenly I heard a small knock at my door. I knew it had to be Silver because Shadow would of barged right in if it was him. "What do you I want?" I asked, as I raised my head away from the pillow.

"We just want to talk to you." Silver said from the other side of the door.

"What IS there to talk about?" I asked, annoyed.

"Just let us in." I heard Shadow growl. I rolled my eyes.

"Well come on in then. It's open." I replied before laying my head back on the pillow. Silver opened the door and stepped in followed by Shadow.

"Look Sonic. I know we had upset you but...we just wanted to make sure. This isn't the first time this has happen and since you can't control your wolf form we just think..."

"You think?" I asked, taking my head off the pillow. "No Silver, you don't. Every time there is a killing you both think it's me when it's not!" I shouted. "I'm sick of it!"

"It's not our fault you can't control you wolf form." Shadow said, his arms crossed. "If you did then maybe we wouldn't have to question you."

"Well maybe one of you should teach me then." I growled.

"Are you nuts?! How are we suppost to do that? Me and Silver both work part-time jobs plus school. There is no way we can pull this off without anyone noticing." Shadow said, shaking his head.

"Then how did you learn?" I asked. Silver and Shadow looked at each oother then turned back to me.

"Our fathers taught us." Silver said, quietly. I stared at them for a few more seconds before I turned and buried my head into my pillow, trying to hold in my tears.

"And our fathers had time to teach us. We don't." Shadow said.

"Leave." I said, my voice muffled by the pillow.

"What?" Shadow asked.

"I said LEAVE!" I screamed. Shadow and Silver were both taking aback from my tone but they both leave. On their out I heard Silver whisper to Shadow.

"He needs some time to himself." The door then closed, leaving me alone with thoughts.

_"Why did my father have to die? Out of everyone in our pack, why him?"_I thought. I was five when my father died. He was killed by a couple of werewolf hunters that had found out his secret. My mother I never knew. I don't remember much from the attack but I do remember my father fighting for his life while I hid in a couple of bushes, in the woods behind our house. After the fight was over I watch the strange people leave, saying that their job was done. After they were gone I raced towards my father but I was too late. He was dead. I remember crying for father to wake up.

I thought I was going to have to live on my own until Silver and Shadow appeared from the woods I was hiding in. They saw everything and decided to take me even though I wasn't in their pack. I learned later on that Silver's parents were killed by the exact same group of people that killed my father and Shadow's parents were killed by a group of vampires that lived around here.

So even though none of us were related to one another we still stuck close because the only thing we have in this world...is each other.


	3. Chapter 3

**Blaze's POV**

"Cream? Cream! Where the heck are you?!" I shouted. A few shoppers turned and gave me a funny look before they went back to what they were doing. Me and Cream had decided to spend our Saturday morning shopping. The problem was, I couldn't find her! Cream was my best friend in the whole world. We been friends since I moved into this town 2 years ago.

"Blaze!" Someone shouted. I turned to see a cream-colored rabbit with peach skin and cinnamon-brown eyes running towards me. She wore a vermilion dress with a blue duel-flat tie and vermilion and yellow shoes with white socks. She also wore white gloves on her hands. Behind her was a light blue chao with a red bow tie named Cheese. Cheese was Cream's pet chao and her best friend, aside from me of course.

"Where have you been? I've been looking for you everywhere!" I shouted.

"Sorry. I just saw this amazing dress and I had to get a better look at it." Cream said. I sighed and shook my head.

"Whatever Cream. Let's just go. It's almost three and I promised your mom I would have you home by 3:30."

"Alright. Let's go Cheese." Cream said, turning to her chao.

"Chao! Chao!" Cheese shouted. We both then left the mall and started towards Cream's house which was a small family house on the east side of town. Since me and Cream were too young to drive we had to walk but I didn't have a problem with walking. In fact, I love walking. Little did I know that our peaceful walk was about to take a turn for the worst.

"Blaze, I have a bad feeling about this." Cream said, as we walk into a bad part of town. This part of town was known for its crime. I hate taking this way but it was the quickest way to Cream's house and I had to get her home before her mother started to worry.

"Don't worry Cream. I'll protect you." I said with a small smile._"I hope."_ I thought. After a few minutes of walking I realized that we had only a few blocks to go. I sighed in relief. We were almost out of here. Suddenly I sensed something. My eyes widened in fear. "Cream, walk faster." I growled quietly, hoping **they **wouldn't hear me.

"What? Why? What's wrong?" Cream asked, her cinnamon eyes looking over at me worriedly. I then remembered that Cream's senses weren't as strong as mine.

"Vampires." I whispered as we turned a corner.

"And how right you are." A voice replied. Cream, Cheese, and I both gasped as we looked up to see a group of male hedgehogs in front of us. Their leader, a brown hedgehog with light blue eyes and green tipped quills smirked at me. I growled. This wasn't good.

"You know, I never seen a female wolf before. Let alone two." The brown hedgehog said as he paced around us. I didn't take my eyes off of him. If I let down my guard for even a second it could be the end. Cream crouched beside, her fear scent coming off of her in waves while she held Cheese in her arms. Cheese let out a tiny whimper.

"What do you want?" I asked, my eyes narrowed. I tried hard to stop myself from shaking.

"Oh nothing." One of the vampires said, a red hedgehog with violet eyes. "Just wondering why you're in **OUR **territory."

"Your territory?! Since when?" I asked.

"Since now." Their leader said as he stopped in front of me. I stood protectively in front of Cream.

"Well, we're on our way home so if you could move we will leave." I said, trying to be strong. The group smirk at me and their leader chuckled darkly. Not a good sign.

"Oh, I think we have something else in mind."

* * *

><p>I was limping pretty badly by the time we got to Cream's house. The only reason why I was even able to walk is because Cream and Cheese jumped in in the last few minutes of the fight. Luckily Cream didn't get hurt too badly. She had a cut on her cheek from where one vampire had scratched her and another on her arm where the leader had tried to grab her. Both cuts had already stop bleeding so she was fine. Cheese on the other hand just seemed really tired and I wasn't surprised by that. If I was only inch high and had to protect my owner AND her friend from supernatural beings I would be pretty tired afterwards too.<p>

Finaly we made home. Cheese knocked on the door while Cream was still supporting my left side. Cream's mother, Vanilla answered the door and screamed at the sight of me.

"Mom, Blaze needs help!" Cream cried.

"Quick! Bring her inside!" Vanilla shouted after she had calm down. Cream led me inside and sat me down in the living room. I laid on the couch as Vanilla began to mix up a healing potion for me. Cream waited patiently beside me while Cheese flew upstairs for a well earn nap.

"What on Earth happened to you two?" Vanilla asked as she handed me a bottle filled with a purple liquid. I drank a little and cringed at the sour, bitter taste.

"Cream and I were walking home when a group of vampires atracked us." I said. To my surprise, Vanilla didn't freak out like she normally would have. She was just calmly crushing up herbs in a small bowl for my wounds. I gulped. I wasn't liking Vanilla's silence. Was I in trouble for not trying hard enough to protect Cream?

"It isn't Blaze's fault, mom!" Cream shouted, thinking the same thing as me. "She was just trying to protect me. Those vampires came up to us!" Vanilla didn't say anything. Instead she sat down beside me amd began to wipe the dry blood away from my cuts with a wet rag.

"I'm not anger at you Blaze. I know you did everything you could to protect my daughter." She said. I mentally breathed out a sigh of relief. "These vampires are getting more aggressive by the day. It worries me to have you both wondering around town on your own."

"So, what are we going to do now?" I asked. Vanilla sighed.

"I don't know. Maybe we should move to a different part of town." She said. Vanilla then put the rag down and grabbed the bowl with the crushed up herbs in it. It looked like green paint. Vanilla then began to rub the green paste onto my wounds. It stinged a lot but I kept the pain to myself.

"But mom! I like it here!." Cream protested.

"I know dear but it is much too dangerous out there." Vanilla replied.

"Your mother is right Cream." I said. "Those vampires are getting out of control." Cream hanged her head down in defeat. Vanilla then went ovcer to Cream to take care of her wounds. Once she was done Vanilla's oven timer went off.

"That must be the cake." Vanilla said as she set the bowl down and got up. "Do you want to help with the frosting, Cream?" Vanilla asked her daughter. Cream looked up and smiled at her mother.

"Yes please." Cream said as they both walked into the kitchen, leaving me alone with my thoughts.

_"Something is wrong with those vampires. They never attack a werewolf unless they have crossed into their territory without a good reason or provoke them somehow. Me and Cream did none of those so why would they attack us?"_ I thought.

"Blaze, aren't you going to help us?" Cream asked from the kitchen. I smiled at my friend.

"Coming." I said as I stood up and walked to the kitchen.


	4. Chapter 4

**Knuckles's POV (Saturday)**

I growled in annoyance as Butler moved to the side.

"A little slow today Master Knuckles?" Butler asked in a amused tone. I shook the dirt off my fur and turned to face him.

"No." I puffed. "Just a little..." I launched myself at Butler again, this time taking him by surprise. His blue eyes stretched wide in shock as I knocked him over and place a paw on his neck. Butler struggled but I kept a firm grip. "I win." I said smugly. I then took my paw off his neck and step back so he could get up.

"Using the element of surprise Master Knuckles? Very smart." Butler said as his brown wolf fur melted into his skin and his paws into human hands and feet.

"Thanks." I said as I changed back to my human form as well. "I'm getting better by the day." Butler smiled and nodded.

"You work hard master but don't get cocky. Our enemies will attack any way possible and a cocky leader is an easy target."

"Yea, yea, yea. You told me all this before." I said, rolling my eyes. Suddenly, a flash of green caught my eye. I turned quickly only to breathe out a sigh of relief. It was only one of the garden chaos that Butler owned. "Hey little guy, what are you doing here?" I asked. The chao flew closer and I noticed that it was carrying something in his hand. It was a newspaper. "What's this?" I asked. I took the paper from him and looked over it. One article caught my eye. "Uhh...Butler, you better take a look at this." I said, my eyes wide. Butler looked up from his petting of the little green chao.

"What is it?" He asked. I handed him the paper and waited while he read. Butler's blue eyes widened in shock. He looked up at me when he finished. "This is what I was afraid of." He said softly. "One of the other wolves must of gotten out of control and..." He trailed off.

"But...it didn't say specifically it was a werewolf." I said. "Maybe the kid's death was just a accident?" Butler shook his head.

"Very unlikely." He said. "Yesterday was the full moon and you know as well as I do that most wolves can't control themselves during it." I sighed.

"So now what?" I asked. Butler took off down the dirt path with me and the chao right beside him.

"We need to find who did this and fast." Butler said grimly.

**Tails's POV (Monday)**

"Can anyone tell me the answer to this problem?" Mr. Smith asked. I looked up from my paper to see a simply, yet complicated algebra problem on the board. Everyone immediately turned to me. Knowing that I was probably the only one in this class who knew how to figure out this problem I raised my hand slowly. "Miles?" Mr. Smith asked.

"Is it...19?" I asked as I push my glasses back up the bridge of my nose.

"Correct!" Mr. Smith beamed. "Now remember class, we have a test tomorrow. Be prepared." Suddenly the bell ringed. "Have a nice day." Mr. Smith said, waving as everyone left. I packed up my stuff and quickly left the classroom. I tried to ignore the insults and laughter as I walked past other kids in the school. I got to my locker and undid my lock and pulled out my bookbag.

"Hey, did you hear about the kid who got killed in Whitetale Woods Saturday?" My ears perked up a little. Someone died? I then turned to see a red bat talking to a pink hedgehog with yellow eyes.

"No, what happened?" The pink hedgehog asked.

"The kid's body was found in a river a few miles away from the woods. Police think some type of wolf got to him, that would explain the claw marks on his chest and arms but they also said that the slit on his throat couldn't have been animal-made so some people think he was murdered." The red bat said.

"So we was killed by a half-animal half-human thing?" The pink hedgehog asked. The red bat shrugged.

"Nobody knows. Some think he was murdered and then, after the killer left some wild animals came over and well...you can guess the rest."

"You know, there is another possibility." The pink hedgehog said, smiling.

"What?" The red bat asked.

"He could of been attacked by a...VAMPIRE!" She shouted. The bat rolled his eyes.

"Vampires are not real Abby. I don't understand how you can believe in them." He said.

"Oh, so vampires aren't real but werewolves are?" Abby asked, while crossing her arms.

"Well...yea. Besides, werewolves are...hey! What are you looking at, four eyes?!" The red bat shouted, looking at me. My cheeks redden in embarrassment at getting caught eavesdropping by the red bat. I quickly stuffed my binder in my bookbag and locked my locker before taking off down the hall. As I walking down the hallway I heard a voice shout.

"Hey! Freak show!" A shiver ran down my spine as I recognize the voice. "Ready for your daily pounding?!" He asked. I could hear him and his buddies approaching me so I did the only thing I could do. Run.

I took off down the hallway, pushing past people as I ran. "Hey, weirdo! Get back here!" He shouted but I kept on running. I soon reached the front doors of the school and pushed them open. As I escape to the outside world I looked behind me to see if they would actually tried to follow me but to my relief they didn't follow. I then turned and started my way home. My life was never easy. Every since my parents died in a mysterious fire 3 years ago things have been rough. I got bullied nearly everyday and it was all because of my twin tails.

Everyone thought that having two tails instead of one was unnatural which is why I got called freak show or weirdo by others. I was also called Mr. Nerd and four eyes because of my glasses and smarts at school. After about 10 minutes of walking I reached my house which was a small blue house in a quiet neighbor. As I enter my house I caught the scent of my favorite chocolate pop-tart baking. I placed my bookbag down on ground and entered the kitchen. In the kitchen I saw my step-mother, Alice washing the dishes in the sink. Alice was a orange hedgehog with green eyes. She was a good friend of my parents so when they died she took me in.

"Hello Miles, how was school?" Alice asked, kindly. I forced myself to smile.

"Fine." I said. I never told Alice about bulling. Why should I? She and the school can't do much about it except send them to detention for about week but what am I support to do after that? Get beat up some more?

"That's good. I made you some pop-tarts in case you were hungry." Alice said, nodding to the toaster right when the pop-tarts pop out.

"Thanks mom." I said as I grabbed a plate and placed the hot pop-tarts on it. I then took the plate and my bookbag up to my room and began my homework.

* * *

><p>"Hey mom, can I go outside?" I asked.<p>

"Sure, just be back home by eight." Alice said. I nodded and left, shutting the door behind me. It was about six o'clock so I had about two hours. I walked down the street quickly, making sure that I avoid the people from school. I soon found myself in front of the gates of the local graveyard. The gates were already open when I went in. I walked past many graves. I pinched my nose to keep the smell of rottening decay out. After walking for about two mintues I finally spotted what I was looking for. I walked towards the tomestone and got down on my knees in front of it.

"Hi mom." I whisper softly as I brushed the tomestone lightly with my fingers. This was my mother's tomestone. Right next to it was my father's. "Hi dad. I know I hadn't been visting much lately. Sorry about that. School has been kind of rough. I wonder what school was like for you? Did you get pick on everyday by other kids?" I was slient for a few moments, listening to the sounds of the wind, thinking about my life with my parents before they died. I was so wrapped up in my thoughts I didn't hear the footsteps that were slowly coming towards me.


	5. Chapter 5

**Tikal's POV (Monday)**

I slammed my book shut in annoyance. This book was no help at all. Just like every other book I have read. I guess there really was no cure. I sighed and placed my head in my hands. No cure means no normal life.

"Tikal, are you alright?" I turned around in my chair to see Mrs. Moon, the librarian standing behind me. Her white quills hung in her face and her face shown with age. I shook my head.

"Yes Mrs. Moon. I'm fine." I said. Mrs. Moon peered over my shoulder.

"Still reading about those legends I see." She said. I quickly got up and grabbed the book.

"Yes." I mumbled. "I better get going. It's getting late." I then headed for the front doors and pushed them open. I shivered a little as the cold winds made contact with my bare skin. I knew I should of brought a jacket. _"Oh well, can't do anything about it now."_ I thought as I started walking, my book in hand. It was a little after nine when I left the library so the moon and stars were out. I gazed up them. _"Are you up there mom, looking down on me?" _I silently asked. The stars twinkled above me, silently. I stop at the edge of a street corner and waited to cross. That's when I heard it.

_Screaming._

I quickly turned and look around for the source of the screaming but I saw nothing except passing cars and people walking. None of them seem fazed by the screaming. Then an all to familiar scent hit my nose.

_Blood._

I inhaled deeply to try and pinpoint where the scent was coming from. Finally I found out it was about 6 or 7 miles away from where I was standing. I knew the only reason why I could smell the blood was because of my wolf senses. There was also something strange about the scent. It smelled like my own but also different. As I tried to figure out an answer to my question the scream came again. This time with more pain in it then the last one. I started running in the direction of the screams. I barely notice the people I push past as I followed the scent.

As I ran I could feel my wolf side yearning to take control of me. I push the feeling back down as much as I could. _"No! Not now! Not in front of these people."_ My legs were beginning to ache from the running I was doing but I continued to push myself forward. Someone out there needed my help. I couldn't stop now. Finally I stop at the gates of the local graveyard. This was where the scent of blood was strongest. There was also another scent. One that seem familiar but I couldn't remember it.

"Oh my God." I prick my ears up. The voice was barely a whisper then it began to get louder as it continued saying the same thing. "Oh my God. Oh my God. Oh my God!" It sounded like male, a young one at that. I started walking towards the voice, while also taking cover behind tome stones. Call me crazy but the other scent I smelled earlier gave me an uneasy feeling. After a while of moving and ducking I spotted two shapes in the distance. One was sitting up while one was laying down. I moved towards them cautiously. None of the figures noticed me as I approached but I didn't want to take any chances. I duck behind the nearest tome stone and gazed out. The figure sitting up I saw earlier was an orange fox. He wore white and red shoes and white gloves with red spots. He was on his knees and he had his head down and his back to me so I couldn't see him clearly.

My gaze moved to the figure on the ground. It was a yellow hawk wearing a red jacker and black shoes. His eyes were closed. For a minute I thought he was asleep and I was starting to wonder why I smelled blood when I saw the boy's neck. It was ripped open and blood had pooled everywhere on the ground. I also noticed that there were cuts and scratches all over the boy's body as well. I felt sick to my stomach as I put together the clues. Did that fox killed that hawk? Only one way to find out. I stood up from my hiding place. I open my mouth to speak but the orange fox started talking. I recognize the voice from the one I heard earlier.

"I killed him. I...I killed him." The boy whispered, his voice shaking. "Mom, w...what do I do? I'm scared. I'm too young to go to jail! It was an accident." The boy curled up into a tight ball. I then noticed that this fox had two tails instead of one.

"That's unique." I said to myself.

"Alex? Dude, you here?" Suddenly my senses were flooded with that mysterious scent again. I duck back down in my hiding place just in time to see a blue and purple hedgehog walking towards the orange fox. The fox looked up and whimpered as the hedgehog approached. The hedgehog froze when he saw the yellow hawk which I'm guessing was Alex. The look of terror on the hedgehog's face was replaced by rage. "You! You monster!" He shouted.

"It isn't what it looks like! He...he jumped me from behind and...and scared me so I..."

"DIE!" The hedgehog shouted. I gasped in fear as the hedgehog's teeth changed into fangs and launched himself as the young fox. The fox didn't have time to get out of the way before the hedgehog pounced on him. The fox screamed.

"No! Wait! Please!" The fox shouted as he struggled to get up. The hedgehog ignored him and I watched in horror as the hedgehog sunk his fangs in the fox's neck. That's when I realized. That scent! It was a vampire scent! Why hadn't I remembered it before? The fox screamed in pain as the vampire began to suck his blood. What the heck was I was doing standing around? That kid needed my help! I raced towards them but before I could do anything the fox suddenly threw the vampire off with strength I never thought he had. The vampire was clearly shocked as well as he sat up. His fang were coated in blood. It made me feel sick. I looked back over at the fox and was shocked to see that in place of him was an orange wolf with blazing blue eyes. His lips were drawn back into a snarl.

_"Wait? He's a werewolf? Like me?"_ I thought. The vampire launched himself at the fox again. Both of them continued to fight even though blood was beginning to soak the ground. I had to stop them before one of them got killed! "Stop!" I shouted. To my surprise both of them fell apart. The orange wolf looked over at me. His blue eyes were wild with anger but when he saw me his eyes grew calmer, the snarl left his throat. The vampire stood back up. The fox has done a number on him.

"This is why you werewolves shouldn't have the right to live. Very few of you can control yourselves while we vampires can the very minute we are made. Whenever from a bite or from birth." The vampire narrowed his eyes at me. "Alex was a good person. He would never try to hurt anyone. Not on purpose. Why did you let your pack member attack him?!" He shouted.

"Whoa! Wait a minute. He isn't my pack member. I just got..."

"ENOUGH! It's time I even the score." With lightning fast quickness the vampire was in front of me. I gasped in surprise. "Good bye you beast!" I closed my eyes, waiting for the pain to come.

"No!" Someone shouted.

"Ahh!" Slowly I opened my eyes and I was shocked to see that the fox had the vampires pinned to the ground. The vampire struggled to get up but werewolves were known to have amazing strength.

"You will not hurt the Alpha!" The fox growled at the vampire.

"Call him off! Call him off!" The vampire shouted.

"Uhh...stop?" The fox looked over at me.

"You wish for me to stop attacking him?" The fox asked. I nodded.

"Yes. Please let him up." I said. The fox nodded and jumped off of him, landing lightly beside me. The vampire got up.

"This isn't the end. I'll tell everyone about you two! You won't be safe anywhere!" The vampire then turned and grabbed his dead friend and lifted him up onto his back and took off with lightning speed quickness. He was gone in a blink of an eye. My body felt frozen and wasn't just because I was standing in the cold.

"Serve him right. That's what you get for sneaking up on a werewolf." The orange wolf growled as he watched the vampire take off. I turned towards him.

"Alright. I want a full explanation now!" I shouted. The orange wolf looked at me startled.

"Uhh...well you see Ms. Alpha. I was standing there minding my own business when that vampire kid attacked me. I didn't mean to kill him but he was asking for it. After I made the killing blow my human side took over but only for a short while. When the other vampire started to attack I had to beg my human side to let me out so I could protect myself. At first he wouldn't do but when the vampire bit him he allowed me to come out and that's when you came." The orange wolf stated.

"Wait. You are not merged with your human side." I asked. I merged with my wolf side just a few days ago. The orange wolf shook his head.

"He is afraid of me but I mean no harm unless I'm in danger of course." I nodded. I understood completely on how that kid felt about his wolf side. Afraid of letting it out. Letting it come into our world. To merge with my wolf form we made a deal. I was only going to let her out when I was in danger and she seem contented with that.

"You also called me Alpha. Why? Alphas are leaders of packs and I'm not the leader of one the last time I checked." I said. The orange wolf tipped his head to one side.

"But you have the mark which clearly states that you are one." The orange wolf said, pointed his nose towards my right arm. Slowly I turned my arm. On it was a small crescent moon-shaped birthmark.

"This?" I asked, pointing to my birthmark. "It is just a birthmark." I said. The orange wolf shook his head.

"Does your wolf side tell you anything?" He asked. "That mark symbolizes you as an Alpha." My wolf form itched to change and put this wolf in his place but I ignored it. She had to remember our deal.

"I get most of my information in books." I said. The orange wolf smirked.

"Books can't help you in the world of the supernatural. Did they teach you about how to merge with your wolf form?" He asked.

"Uhh...no."

"What about the hierarchy of wolves?"

"The book told me that there are three classes. Beta, Omega, and Alpha." I said.

"Nope! There is actually a fourth class called True Alpha. They are stronger, faster, and smarter than any other wolf." The orange wolf said, smiling. Suddenly the wolf staggered to one side as if he had been shot.

"Are you okay?!" I asked, concern. The wolf shook his head.

"My human form has recovered. He is trying to push me back. I must go now. I hope we meet again, Ms. Alpha." He then collasped and laided still. A few minutes later I watched in silence as his orange fur melt back into his skin and his paws turn into hands and legs. Now before me laid an orange two-tailed fox who was unconscious. As if by an unspoken command I walked over and picked up the fox bridal style. As I started to walk out of the graveyard and looked back at my book, which I dropped when I stood up to stop the fight. I turned back and kept on walking. I don't think I'm going to need that book anymore.

* * *

><p><strong>Victoria- "Okay. This chapter was really long. It took forever but I love it none the less. Let us do a recap on everyone real quick. <strong>

**Amy was chased out of her hometown (Not the first) because of her wolf form. She couldn't control her wolf form during the full moon and is feeling betray because her old friends and ex-boyfriend ran her out of town.**

**Knuckles and Butler (My crappy OC! XD) are trying to fulfill the prophecy which involves him and eight other wolves. (Sonic, Shadow, Silver, Tails, Blaze, Cream, Tikal, and ?) Knuckles is trying to find out who the last wolf is but has proven to be harder then he thought.**

**Sonic is the younger brother of Silver and Shadow Hedgehog. Sonic, Silver, and Shadow are not really brothers but they live together and think of themselves as brothers. Sonic can't control his wolf form (especially at night and more so during the full moon) so his brothers try to keep a close eye on him even if Sonic thinks he doesn't need it.**

**Shadow is the second oldest in the Hedgehog family. His family was killed by a group of local vampires and had developed a hate relationship with every vampire he has ever since or heard of. Shadow already has his wolf form under control, much like Silver.**

**Silver is the oldest in the Hedgehog family and the peacemaker of the household. Silver can also control his wolf form even though he fears it more then anything. Silver's family was killed by the same group of humans who killed Sonic's father which made Silver more determined then ever to stop these monsters.**

**Cream is the only one of the group who still has a surviving family member (Or is she?) She has so far had a normal life and doesn't seem bother by her wolf form very much. She only seems to go wolf only when someone is hurt. Blaze and her mother worry about her a lot because of her wolf form since she doesn't have it fully control yet but her pet chao, Cheese always keeps her in check with her human side and her wolf side.**

**Blaze is a very good friend of Cream amd Vanilla. Even though Blaze acts like a sister to Cream she isn't part of their family. She started living with them after she ended up being the only one surviving a huge car crash her parents got into. After that Vanilla took her in when she was pregnant with Cream. Even though Blaze can control her wolf form she has never had any trouble with the local vampires in town...until now that is.**

**Tails had a rough life and it isn't getting any better. After his parents were killed in a mysterious fire a few years back his life has been turned upside-down. Tails now lives with Alice, a family friend and goes to school like any other kid but he is bullied everyday by other kids and he can't do anything about it...unless he wants to unleash his wolf form and kill everyone in sight...or at least, that's what Tails thinks will happen if he unleashes his wolf form. Tails doesn't know if Alice even knows that he is a werewolf but everytime he brings up the subject about supernatural beings she would quickly change the subject so Tails is just going to assume that she knows but doesn't want to talk about it.**

**Tikal had the same problem as Tails. She is afraid of her wolf form. She has read nearly ever book on the subject of wolves but hasn't found a cure for it except death. A few days ago Tikal was sort of able to merge with her wolf form. They are not in a total agreement but at least Tikal knows she won't go wolf during the full moon or at any other time.**

**Victoria- "I decided to make their wolf forms another part of them. Don't really know why but I guess it is just a change in pace for me. I probably won't upload for a while because...**

**1. Thanksgiving is coming up so I'll be hanging out with my family. **

**2. My grades are starting to catch up with me so I got to start working on that or my mom is going to kill me! XD**

**3. December is coming up so I'll be getting my labtop soon. If not December then January.**

**"Also I started up a new poll. It isn't that important but I need to know if I should do a remake of Ice and Fire, like I did with Tails's Story and Sonic's High School Musical? You can choose Yes, but change the story a little, Yes, but just get rid of the spelling amd grammar errors and text walls, or No, keep the story the way it is.**


End file.
